


【Shykie】远东夜行

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2018/4/17
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin, shykie - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【Shykie】远东夜行

TheShy x Rookie

**OOC/三禁  
**

这或许是雏鸟效应。

姜承録在LPL严格意义上的首秀，是作为替补在对阵IM的比赛中登场。他顶着韩服第一瑞文与高分局路人王的光环被IG买回来，业内业外千百双眼睛盯着。就像一件待价而沽的商品，所有人都指望着看这个新人上单是否真如传言所说一般潜力无可限量。

不同于沉默斯文的外表，他其实是个极为自信的选手。虽然从未表现出来，但在内心深处他甚至有些自负。而他的天赋与能力也确实担得起这年少轻狂。然而天不遂人愿，比赛的结果实在不尽人意，后来他也不得不在夏季赛中和李浩成轮换。虽然有几场表现得确实惊艳，但由于缺乏经验，他的上场几率明显不如李浩成。

某些时刻回忆之前的日子，姜承録发现，不算他14年被挖到we青训却因为年龄不够不得不回家读书的那两年，他其实从17年起才算对这个神秘的东方国度产生正式认知。印象里的那个夏天压力如山，整个队伍的神经就像紧绷到极点的钢丝，外界稍稍一施力仿佛就会分崩离析。

他年纪最小，兀自缩在训练室的角落戴着耳机打rank。几个队友被教练叫去谈话，他在心里逐个数着，心情有点儿像怕被老师抓去办公室的学生。出乎意料的是，直到晚上教练也没来找他，反倒是队里的中单拍了拍他的背，递过来一瓶水。

“别太紧张，”宋义进把瓶身开玩笑似的贴到了他的脸边，姜承録回过头，看到对方颈间的十字架明晃晃地垂在胸口。刚从冰柜里取出来的水潮湿又冰凉，水珠顺着瓶身滴滴答答流了他一脸，片刻，他又听宋义进问道：

“要不要出去吃饭？”

那时的姜承録有着极强的长幼意识，安静温顺。宋义进比他大几岁，又早几年来LPL，喊哥叫长辈合情合理。中单一口中文娴熟顺溜，出去比赛的时候他就牢牢跟在宋义进屁股后面，全然忘了队里还有个翻译。姜承録一口一声哥叫的乖巧，宋义进只觉得像被只小狗跟着，赛前赛后带着他在各个战队里走家串户，渐渐地也让他认识了一些职业选手。

那样子有点儿像被大人带出去遛弯的小孩儿。

喻文波有时候拿这个笑他，中国人叽叽咕咕一堆他听不太懂，但嘲讽的语气听出了味儿。后来就有些负气地不怎么跟着宋义进了，中单不明就里，也随他去，职业选手平时忙，腾不出太多时间去关心队友的心理世界。姜承録心里憋着一股气，连哥也不肯好好叫了。

第一次被喊平语时宋义进明显惊了一下，对方抬起眼打量了一下这个比自己高一截的弟弟，却也没说什么。韩国人辈分分的清楚，姜承録更是极有教养，平日规规矩矩。可这会儿他却显得有些倔，梗着脖子不肯看中单，但也没迎来料想之中的指责。久而久之宋义进好像也习惯了，后来喻文波来了，称呼更是一团乱，而这些都是姜承録在韩国没经历过的。

后来宋义进接受采访时，提起这事就止不住地笑。主持人问他继姜承録后迎来喻文波，自己成为队里的大哥是什么感觉。宋义进一边笑一边说：

“嗯，我们队里不太讲究这个，不太讲究这个……辈分。”

喻文波在后台疯狂地嘴炮“哇这个批暗示我没大没小，目无尊长喻文波，成了”，姜承録安安静静地看着宋义进极熟练地用中文应付着主持人的各种问题，脖子上的十字架在敞开的队服外套里晃。姜承録盯得出神，只觉得那色泽在灯光下明亮得耀眼。

很难有人不喜欢宋义进。

虽然都是差不了几岁的年轻人，但宋义进的职业生涯开始的很早。不算在LCK度过的时光，光是在LPL他就呆了足足三年。他的学习能力非常强，中文甚至说得比很多韩国留学生都好。他也是个情商很高的人，没人见过他真正生气的样子。姜承録有时甚至觉得宋义进像只老狐狸，哪些事不能做，哪些话该在哪些时候说，他心里都跟悬着面明镜似的再清楚不过。

粉丝喜欢他，同僚喜欢他，连最难应付的媒体也对他有不小的好感。宋义进爱笑，一笑就眯起眼来。他的脸颊上有肉，苹果肌饱满地鼓成圆润的形状，这种笑容没有任何威胁性，极富感染力。在外人看来，宋义进好像无时无刻不带着笑容，他就像一轮炽热的太阳，明亮地悬在队伍的上空，永无燃烧殆尽之时。

这一切的认知一直持续到了17年那个夏天的末尾。

姜承録还记得那一天空气躁动得像要蒸发所有水汽，知了在树上发出倦怠的鸣叫。他们和WE的最后一场BO5结束的那一刻，他才突然发现，这个男人原来也会哭啊。

他断断续续地了解到曾经的事。在他没加入之前，这个队伍永远隔着胜利仅有一步之遥，而宋义进则像这个队伍最牢固的基石，让这个队伍的上限提得更高，下限不至于太低。

他的职业年龄已经不小了，却依然令人讶异地保持着极佳的竞技状态，赛场上的意识与操作也极为惊艳。早有媒体将他评价为LPL最强中单，甚至评为不输Faker的存在。但苦于IG始终没有成绩，外界的质疑声也层层迭起。宋义进本人像不太在乎这个，只是在面对采访时笑了笑：

“我从来没有觉得别人比我强。”

有些东西人与人之间面对面时说不出来，看起来冠冕堂皇的话有时却带着真情实感。彼时姜承録想练中文，偷偷地把宋义进的各种采访拿出来看，他窝在训练室里一边吃沙拉一边看那段采访，看着看着却把这简单的陈述句看出了点别的味道。

高振宁不在，他和宋义进中间没有任何阻隔，偏过头就可以看到中单的侧脸。对方全神贯注地rank，偶尔会自言自语地抱怨队友菜，过了一会儿又沾沾自喜地吹自己厉害，下一秒却嘟嘟囔囔地教育自己不可以膨胀。他记得IG最艰难的那段时期，队伍几乎是靠宋义进一人苦苦支撑，那时他根本不认识他，他的过往他不甚了解，也没有途径——宋义进不愿谈及过去的事。可此刻他却无比迫切地想知道，那时的宋义进赢了是不是也是这么喜欢笑，那时的宋义进，输了是不是也会这样哭。

18年春季赛，喻文波正式登场，上野Carry版本来临，他们迎来了属于IG的时代。姜承録以战士上单闻名，打法偏线上，凶狠又激进，包括剑姬对阵Jinoo青钢影一秒四破绽单杀、青钢影R金身丝血反杀，各种天秀操作令他名声大噪。加上IG一路连胜，成绩堂堂正正地摆在所有人面前，外界终于真正地开始认可他们。

姜承録打得足够好，但经验的缺乏总令他容易在对线期被上野针对。在对阵FPX的第二局中他被抓得直接炸了，抿着嘴唇一声不吭，连宋义进的指挥也不给出反馈。紧接着他听到耳麦里宋义进像是无奈地笑了一声：

“你稳着打，”中单停顿了一下，切到下路看了一眼，“去发育......没事的，听话。”

但劣势实在太大，他们在第二局被FPX追平比分。他面无表情地拿着喝了一半的咖啡往后台走，身后的中单小跑两步追了上来，左手“啪”地拍在了他肩膀上。

“别太紧张，”宋义进说，语调好像在试着放软，像安抚小孩子一样，“下把慢慢来。”

他捏紧了咖啡杯，没有看宋义进，径直拐进了休息室。

从17年到现在，在他上场为数不多的比赛中，每次炸线都是宋义进率先出声安慰。姜承録有时觉得不可思议——他心态出问题时并不会说话，一般人根本无法发现他的异常，这也和他内敛的性格有关。但压抑久了心里就像有团火，在五脏六腑中胡乱冲撞，迸着火淬随时准备炸裂。奇怪的是，宋义进却总是能恰到好处地发现并制止。中单不是迎面一盆水泼醒他，反而像细雨春风一般慢慢平息着这火焰。虽然没人见过中单发火的表情，但在rank里中韩语混杂着骂脏话的样子他倒是十分熟知——他清楚地明白宋义进的脾气其实不算太好。

不该这样。

第三盘准备之前，他听到宋义进在耳麦里用母语哄他，教练听着笑，跟着一起嘱咐了他两句。bp时后两手留给了ad和上单，喻文波锁下小炮，对面上单已经拿下了吸血鬼，教练问他状态如何，能不能拿杰斯。

他还没来得及回答，就听到耳麦里宋义进大大咧咧地抢话，用的是中文：

“肯定可以啊，我们shyshy今天是要carry的。”

众人听到都笑了起来，喻文波起哄：“shy哥拿杰斯，那还不是把对面安排的明明白白。”

他沉默了几秒，点了点头，教练示意末位锁下杰斯。

进入比赛加载界面的最后一秒，姜承録偏过头匆匆看了一眼宋义进——对方脸上的笑意已经无影无踪，面色严肃又凝重。

姜承録死死握住了鼠标。

——不该是这样，他想要的不是这些。

年后的第二场比赛要去重庆蛇队主场。姜承録不知道重庆在哪，只是在机场茫然地听到队友激烈地争论火锅还是串串更好吃。韩国人的饮食虽然比不上日料那么精巧清寡，但比起中国菜还是清淡很多。以前we青训时的队友带他吃过火锅，可惜他吃不惯太油腻的东西，便一直提不起什么兴趣。

与他不同的是，宋义进来了中国三年，似乎已经全盘接受了中华饮食文化，候机的几分钟里，甚至还拿着手机开着大众点评在和队里的其他人讨论比完赛吃哪家，俨然一副去旅游的样子。姜承録靠在颈枕里虚闭着眼，小心翼翼地竖着耳朵偷听宋义进的声音。

真有这么好吃吗？他想。

比赛赢得轻松，姜承録顺道收获MVP，上台时眨巴眨巴眼用中文作了自我介绍，引来台下的惊呼——“IG翻译终于要失业了！”——主持人笑眯眯地问他觉得重庆美食怎么样，他回忆起昨天点的本地菜外卖，抬头说挺辣的，想了想又补充道，但是也很好吃。

晚上领队带他们出去找火锅店，宋义进嚷着非要吃某个馆子，大家只好跟着他去找。一群外地人顺着手机导航在错综复杂的山城里迷了路，最后不得不找了个最近的火锅店将就。照顾到韩国人和东北人的口味，最终决定点鸳鸯锅。

姜承録很少吃火锅，这会儿站在调料台前有点儿懵，一时分不清这些酱料都是什么味儿。远远看到宋义进走了过来便默默地跟在他身后，对方加什么他也加什么。宋义进挖了一勺红色的粉末进去，他有点疑惑，觉得这东西看起来很眼熟，但还是跟着加了，想着怎么说都是韩国人，口味总不会偏差到哪儿去。

于是被辣得流出眼泪时遭到了宋义进无情的嘲笑，弄清楚原委后中单笑得上气不接下气地起身离开了座位。姜承録泪眼模糊，片刻后感到一个冰凉的玻璃瓶贴到了自己嘴巴边，他揉揉眼睛，宋义进俯身把饮料递给他，胸前的十字架亮晶晶地晃进外套里：

“喏，豆奶——是叫豆奶吧，”他扭头征询坐在一旁的王柳羿的意见，看到对方点了点头后回过了脑袋，“这个解辣，你个傻/逼怎么小米辣也跟着加啊……哎哎哎你怎么又哭了！”

……揉眼睛的时候辣椒粉进去了。

姜承録没有说出来，接过饮料喝了一口，又揉了揉眼睛，眼泪越涌越厉害。

豆奶是甜的。

他想，他是真的很想长大一点，再长大一点，直到拥有一个证明自己的机会。

他也想变得强一点，再强一点，这样是不是就能以保护的姿态，陪在他的身边。

他的手有很多职业选手共通的伤病，那是大量练习遗留的恶果。手伤近日愈发严重，俱乐部不得不安排他打完这几场后去疗伤，最后两场让李浩成上。开会的时候姜承録咬着牙想说我能坚持，却直接被管理人打断了话，意思明确，没得商量。

他求助似的下意识望向了宋义进，对方正巧也看了过来，却很快地偏过头，没有说话。会议结束后他一声不吭地窝回电脑前训练。晚上宋义进喊他去吃饭，他默默地跟上了，心里却憋着一股气。宋义进对他的情绪变化一向敏感，这会儿发觉了出来，像是想开口说什么。

姜承録心里突然升起了一个很荒谬的念头：

他想被哄。

——哄哄我就好了，其实我也没那么生气，因为我也知道这是不得不做的决定……所以你哄哄我就好了。

他几乎是有些不自觉地瞟了一眼宋义进，目光里有着自己都无法预料的期待。

宋义进斟酌了一下，小心翼翼地开了口：

“……承録啊，”中单在只有他们两人的时候会喊他的本名。姜承録听着他用韩语叫自己的名字，心里莫名小小地愉悦了一下，像被顺了一下毛，正当他表情有所缓和时，却听中单说道：

“……其实你也别担心，浩成哥上没事，比赛一定不会输的。”

姜承録的脸色瞬间黑如锅底。

媒体在比赛后把他们拦了下来，说是要录这一期的王牌时间。视频里的女粉丝大大方方地问他想不想交女朋友，姜承録听明白后胸口突然堵得慌，想也没想就说，有的话当然很好。

采访结束队友又开始调戏他，喻文波一马当先地没大没小：“嘿嘿嘿shy哥，想谈恋爱咯！”

王柳羿笑：“shy哥这么帅，以前在韩国肯定有很多女孩子追。”

李浩成难得地插话：“还会弹琴，游戏打得厉害。”

高振宁也在旁边笑嘻嘻：“渣男标配啊，兄弟。”

他没说话，死死盯着宋义进。中单在玩手机，心大的特质在此时尽显无疑，显然没感受这针刺一般的视线，倒是听到队友的话之后头也不抬地掺了一脚：

“谈恋爱会变捞。”

高振宁“啧”了一声。

中单意识到不对，立马见风使舵：“哎宁王我不是这个意思，你听我解释……”

队里话题一转，又开始嚎中野恩断义绝。年轻的男孩子们疯起来就没完没了，宋义进被高振宁追着在在休息室乱跑，最后只好绕到比高振宁矮那么一点的姜承録身后躲藏。他把姜承録推到前面当盾牌，高振宁伸手来抓他，姜承録却下意识地把宋义进往身后一护，然后突然就愣住了。

宋义进没注意这动作，只顾在他身后哼哼唧唧地耀武扬威：“来干/我啊~”

高振宁却一下子静了下来，挑了挑眉，看了上单一眼，没说什么，扭头走了。

他突然发现这或许是雏鸟效应。

那个闷热夏天的一瓶冰水，走在自己前面的身影，独处时用母语喊出的名字，在满是中国人的赛场上用韩文对话，在他心态崩溃时才会展现的温柔与耐心……他不知道他在宋义进的心里到底占据着什么样的地位，但他却愿意执拗地为这些藏在心底的、来自共同回忆的秘密永远地欣喜若狂。

如果这就是一只雏鸟的恋爱，他想那这一切好像都能说得通了。

而他喜不喜欢我，跟我喜欢他又有什么关系呢？

姜承録摸出了手机，锁屏界面上显示IG群未读消息99+。他看不太懂中文，只能艰难地辨别几个简单的词汇。向上划拉了两下，他似懂非懂地看出应该是在庆祝今天的比赛又赢了。

想了想，他点开了一个置顶的对话框：

“恭喜哥。”

对方很快回复了过来：

“还行吧，输了一小局，被单杀了kkk。”

那边停顿了一下，对话框又显示正在输入中：

“你的手怎么样啦？”

“还好。”

“不过哥竟然被单杀，果然还是需要我吧kk。”

姜承録把这句话打在了对话框里，手指挪到发送键上停住了。他重读了一遍他们的对话，犹豫了一下，又把那些字一个个地删除了。思索了片刻，他重新打出了一行字——“哥什么时候回基地呀，想哥了T T”。

但最终他还是没有点下发送键——太像撒娇了，他们应该还没亲近到这个程度。他把后面的半句话逐字删掉，只留了前半句发送了过去。切出去看了一眼群，对方正在群里和队友斗图，打打闹闹吵得欢腾。

“今晚能回，现在到嘉兴了。”

姜承録对嘉兴在哪没有任何概念，只是得知对方今晚能回去有些高兴——或者是对得到了那头的答复感到愉悦。事实上他本人并不在基地。前两天他回了韩国治手伤，医生说他是髋关节损伤，让他多休息，连手机也尽量少碰。但此刻他捧着手机不自觉地露出了笑容，迅速地打了回复，仿佛一刻也不想让对方等——“我过两天回来，很快”——发完他又觉得有些懊悔：这样似乎显得太急不可耐又骄傲自大——他凭什么笃定对方期待着他回来呢？

可没容他想太多，对话框里立刻出现了新的消息：

“嗯嗯，等着你呢。”

姜承録愣了一下，然后啪地扔掉了手机，整个人裹进被子里深深吸了一口气，紧接着用力地滚了一圈。

季后赛的前三天，姜承録赶回了上海。队里让他们放平和心态，当常规赛打不用紧张。从没经历过BO5的喻文波焉焉地趴在桌子上，王柳羿作为辅助本性还是温柔，不忍心看自己AD这样，在一边好言好语地安慰他。宋义进叫了一圈有没有人出去吃饭没人理他，又补了一嗓子他请客，几个声音才稀稀拉拉地响起来让他请客点外卖。姜承録在旁边听了一会儿还是没按捺住自己，出声说走吧。

四月的上海，夜间还是有一丝微冷，中单拿着外套跟他一起走了出去。工作日的夜晚路上人很少，姜承録跟在宋义进的身后，中单心情似乎不错，一个人在前面小声哼哼。晚间的风携裹着宋义进的歌声拂过他的耳边，是很随意的声音，不太稳，却是轻柔又令人愉悦的语调。他的手垂在身侧随意地摆动，姜承録看着他的背影，突然产生了一个想法。

他打游戏的风格快准狠，激进到近乎张狂，决定了要杀，就一定会上。其实某些时候，人的性格和游戏风格是相通的，他也明白这点。

——想要什么就去争取好了。

他快步追上了宋义进。

犹豫了几秒，他试探着伸手拽住了宋义进的小指，对方没什么反应，泰然自若地继续走。姜承録有些微微地吃惊，眨巴了一下眼睛，他的手一点一点地上移，直到轻轻地把中单的整只右手抓进了手里。

他没再敢动，假装和对方一样若无其事地走着。宋义进的手是凉的，像一块温润的玉，他的手却热得像燃烧的恒星。夜晚的温度明明很低，可他的掌心微微沁出汗水，甚至不自觉地在抖。姜承録觉得自己第一次上赛场时好像都没有这么紧张，但这无法控制。他带着一丝隐隐约约的期待不安地瞄了一眼宋义进，却发现中单不知什么时候抬起头望向了他，目光仿佛若有所思。

四目交汇。

他们瞬间停了下来。姜承録闪电一样收回了手，像做错事的小学生一样把手藏在身后，结结巴巴地解释：

“不，不是，我……”

宋义进没有说话，只是毫不避讳地看着他。紧接着，他突然看到对方朝他露出了一个微笑。姜承録恍惚地想，他真的很喜欢看他笑——眉眼弯弯地露出一个弧度，那是有温度的、极为亲和的笑容，像阳光下蓬松的狐狸尾巴绒绒地挤在他的身边。他看着宋义进朝他招了招手，于是他听话地俯下身。年长的中单蓦地勾住他的脖子，突然凑近了他的耳边。

温热的呼吸拍打在他的颈畔，姜承録猝不及防，脸一下子红了个通透，他听到对方装模作样地叹了口气，然后开了口：

“哎，shyshy……”

“你可真是个弟弟。”

这句话宋义进是用中文说的。还没等姜承録反应过来是什么意思，年长者抓住了他的下巴迫使他偏过头，宋义进放大的脸完完全全地呈现在他的眼前，笑容促狭又玩味。他蓦地一愣，下一秒对方勾着他的脖子吻了上来，湿润的唇舌轻柔地/舔/过他的嘴角。

他终于意识到他其实一直在以进攻的姿态被包容，那些伸出的利爪和看不见的苦闷都被宋义进接纳进怀里。他以为他从没瞧见过他播下那颗赤诚的心，最后才明白，是对方无声的浇水施肥，所有的贪嗔痴才得以在这漫漫长夜中不曾枯萎。

17岁的那年他们互不相识，18岁的那年他来到他的身边，19岁的那年他牵住了他的手，而他没有拒绝。

孤独溃散，黎明奔涌而来。

Fin.


End file.
